The Tale of Evalyn
by IsabellaRomanov
Summary: My first story- basically a story of a witch named Evalyn


I only own what you don't recognise!

(N.B Also I've added some new characters into Ravenclaw house.)

Epilogue:

Dear diary,

This is going to be my last entry because I am leaving home. My father, I know, has a kind heart but still can't except who I am and when he received a letter about me going to a boarding school leapt at the chance to get rid of me.

I suppose if you're reading this you are completely at a loss to know what I'm talking about, so I'll explain. I am a Half-blood witch however I am also a full vampire; and I think I am the only one, although as only one person knows what I am I suspect there could be more. How did this happen you must be thinking to yourself? Well, I shall explain that too. My grandparents (on my mum's side) were an unlikely pair, one being a full vampire and the other a pure blood wizard. This made my mum a half-blood witch but also a half-blood vampire; and yes, I do know this is very confusing. My mum fell in love with a human, my dad, and had me. So as you are probably aware if a half vampire has a child with a human then the child is a full vampire, I still don't understand the logic of that though I am living proof. Both of my parents believed that this would cancel out the wizard gene; but evidently not.

So I mentioned my mum, I never really knew her because she died when I was little. Everything I know about her either comes from my dad or the one picture we have of her, a small folded black and white picture. I look just like her with my moss green eyes, pale skin, straight black hair and high cheek bones. I'm guessing I also inherited my tall height and slim figure from her as it's defiantly not from dad's side of the family.

So here I am with two huge bags, one entirely full of blood (animal blood as I'm not a complete freak) and the other all my supplies and clothes I need for a year. I might have forgotten to mention that the school I was going to is Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizardry. Wish me good luck!

...

Chapter 1:

I looked up expectantly, mentally crossed my fingers and hoped he didn't dig too deeply into my head.

"Ravenclaw" proclaimed the tatty brown hat perched upon my head; that was apparently choosing my destiny. The table second from the right, hearing the hat, erupted into cheers making the butterflies in my stomach flap even more violently, although I was relieved that the sorting hat hadn't sussed my secret. I peered from under the brim of the hat silently wondering what to do next when a strict but kindly woman ushers me off the chair and off in the direction of what I can only guess is Ravenclaw table.

I began my walk to the table, stumbling slightly when one foot got caught on the other. When I reached it a few students shuffled awkwardly along the unvarnished bench allowing me to squeeze in. I felt very insignificant next to the older and more sophisticated students. No one attempted to make conversation with me, I think they were far too busy catching up with their friends or my face said don't talk to me because I can suck your blood, I deeply hoped it wasn't the latter.

Trying to distract myself I glanced around and saw a boy sat on the neighbouring table; he must have been at least a year older than me. I found myself admiring him and couldn't help the fact that I noticed his high cheek bones and messily styled black hair. I turned away before he realised some random new kid was looking at him. I stealthily glanced around searching for him again. I blushed when our eyes met and whipped my head back around accidently using my supernatural reflexes. Smooth.

I wasn't really hungry considering I'd had a quick snack (yes, blood)before I arrived but I could see the effort that had been put into the banquet so I grabbed the nearest plate to me. Which happened to be steak and kidney pie; though not that it mattered as it all tasted like mud to me anyway. This was going to be a long year.

After dinner we were led along what seemed like an infinite amount of intertwined passages; the eyes of portraits followed as we walked. I noticed how even as we passed them the stairs started to move and completely change direction. Once again I thought of the comforting familiarity of home but quickly dismissed the thought; as I knew it was too late to go back.

We eventually reached Ravenclaw tower; by then I was extremely tired and longed for my bed. We were shepparded passed some of the older students sitting in groups, and talking animatedly. Though quite a few of them turned to look at us as we entered, immediately making me feel self-conscious. And yes by now you must have realised I am ridiculously shy.

Evidently oblivious to my blushing the Ravenclaw prefect continued to lead us up a winding staircase and show us to our rooms. I was with three other people in my dorm room. The first was a confident and athletic looking girl with straight strawberry blonde hair and freckles called Windella Johnston, who insisted that she only answered to Winny; and personally I didn't blame her.

The second girl quickly introduced herself as Matilda Bloodstone, a tall but awkward looking girl with curly brown hair and same the coloured eyes that appeared to glance nervously at her immediate surroundings every so often. I might have just met someone who actually seemed shyer than me; which is literally a miracle.

"Hey, I'm Jackie Noelson." Spoke my third roommate whose wavy red hair seemed to flutter without a breeze "And you are?" she focused her yellow hawk like eyes on me.

"Evalyn, Evalyn Manson" I stuttered. Her piercing gaze had left me flustered and now I sounded like I was quoting a cheesy line from a James bond movie. Excellent! (Note: I am regularly reduced to sarcasm when assessing my social graces)

Jackie; oblivious to my Idiocy, continued "Nice to meet you, I hope we can all be friends." Then smiling she turned and headed towards her bed. A year suddenly seemed like forever. And with that thought I retired to bed. And whispered to myself sweet dreams; yeah right!

As expected I hardly slept a wink and woke up the next morning with bags the size of planets under my eyes; I mean I seriously looked like a racoon. I stretched and climbed out of bed, quietly padding over to my dressing table when I realised, uncharacteristically, I was first up; seems like not everyone had as much trouble sleeping as me. I starred at the ghost like girl in the mirror, my normally straight raven black hair was sticking up at odd angels, my usually bright green eyes somewhat dimmed, and my favourite PJs crinkled all over; trust me to be worried about pyjama's. Thinking about it I hadn't had anything proper, and yes again I mean blood, for over 24 hours. So looking around I crept into the bathroom, where I'd hidden my stash and had a quick snack before what was likely to be a very tiring day.

My roomies (my uber cool nickname for my roommates) woke shortly after I'd finished brushing my hair and applied the world's largest amount of anti-dark circle crème, I decided I wasn't ready for the world to see me my half racoon self. I took in a deep breath not that I actually needed to, not needing oxygen and all, and put on a big, and hopefully convincing, smile. My dad's always told me that if you start a day positive it's more likely to end so. A tear sprung to my eyes, even though me and my dad aren't similar in any way, I was still finding not having him around pretty hard. I gulped re-plastered a fake smile onto my face and got ready to go down for breakfast.


End file.
